


Hounds Bearing Gifts

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [56]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Silly, talking to pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 2: Digging fingers into fresh dirtSevarra Amell and her mabari, Fang are out collecting herbs and things for dinner. Fang finds something... "fragrant."





	Hounds Bearing Gifts

Considering all the things that had been going on, being excited by digging her fingers into fresh dirt was certainly… odd? Or perhaps it was just a desperate grasp at finding some sort of comfort, some small thing that brought joy or the spark of wonder in light of everything that had gone so very, very wrong.

Betrayed by the best friend she’d seen as a brother. Exiled from the only home she’d ever known. Being sent away to join a secretive order. Granted, being conscripted into the Grey Wardens was better than execution or Tranquility. Probably. And then there was that giant mess at Ostagar. She furrowed her brows, trying to force away any and all thoughts that weren’t about digging up the roots of the elfroot plant she’d literally sniffed out while out checking the snares they’d set out earlier.

Sevarra remembered the lessons she’d absorbed over the years about making medicines. While elfroot leaves were perfectly fine for poultices, they were decidedly not the best thing to drink. If you wanted to make elfroot _potions_ , you needed the actual roots. She gave the uprooted plant a thorough shaking, wanting to dislodge as much soil as possible. Seeing as Alistair had chugged a poultice and then immediately fell to retching for the third day in a row, it was time to make potions.

She sighed in satisfaction after finishing the delicate task of collecting as much of the plant’s fragile roots as possible. Moments after stuffing her herbal prize into a pouch, her mabari came bounding over with a decidedly dead looking black and white striped furry creature in his mouth. The smell was… overpowering. The mage felt her eyes watering as she looked upon Fang’s “treasure.”

“Ugh. Maker’s ass, boy. What IS that? Was it already dead when you found it?”

He gave an offended bark as if to say _No, I killed this fearsome specimen all by myself! Is it not a work of art?_

“Well, it smells like it’s been dead for weeks!”

She dusted off her leggings after standing and gathered up the pair of hares she’d found in the previous snares. Fang whined and nudged his dead, reeking kill toward her booted feet.

“Fang, love, I wouldn’t feed that to my worst enemy.”

Another offended bark.

“You’re also getting a bath as soon as we find a stream.”

She was unhappy at the thought of using her one bar of soap on her dog, but sometimes sacrifices were necessary. A lilac-scented dog was better than… whatever it was that was making her feel queasy. Besides, soap could be bought or bartered for in the next village.

The hound whined and yipped.

“No, that smell can’t be used as a weapon. Friendly fire is a thing. You’d kill us with it long before anything else.”


End file.
